1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet, and more particularly to a cabinet with a safety device to keep drawers from sliding out unintentionally.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional tool cabinet substantially comprises a housing (70), multiple drawers (71) to store tools inside and multiple wheels (72) attached to the housing (70) to allow the cabinet to move conveniently.
However, the drawers (71) may slide out accidentally while the cabinet is moving, the tools inside the drawers (71) may be scattered over a floor and persons near the cabinet may be injured. Therefore, a safety device is mounted on a cabinet to keep the drawers (71) from sliding out unintentionally. However, when the safety device is unlocked, all of the drawers (71) are at a unlocked condition and a user can open multiple drawers (71) simultaneously. When multiple drawers (71) are opened simultaneously, the center of gravity of the cabinet will be shifted and the cabinet easy turns over and results dangers to the 9 user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a cabinet to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.